Smiles Go Along way
by Iwannabebrillant
Summary: Meredith Grey is off to college! I don't know how else to explain it so just read it please!
1. chapter 1

**This is my first story I have ever written! Please comment and give suggestions plz!!!!!!!!!**

I never really understood why some people are so happy. Or what makes their day so good that they always smile at everyone they see. Doesn't shit happen to them as it has happened to everyone else? My mom didn't even bother to wish me good luck at college, let alone show up to my high school graduation.

phone beeps*

"Hello?" I answered in a mysterious voice.

"hey do you need a ride. I only ask because I know your car broke down and you just dumped Will who was your ride. Plus I have to drive across the country anyway so I might as well go corner to corner."

Christina was, no, is my person. We first met when I moved to Boston from Seattle when I was five. My mom would leave me alone at home while she worked. So her mom made her come and ask me to hang out. Yes, it was a forced relationship, but it was worth it in the long run. At age 18 I got into Dartmouth, and she got into Stanford. She insisted on driving to California form Boston. I'm not sure why, I would have just taken a plane.

" No it's ok, I can always catch the next bus. Or call a cab-"

"See you in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, Christina pulls up in her moms silver broken down minivan with her dog in the back.

" Why did you bring that?"

"What the dog, or the ugly as hell car?"

"Both?" I answered in a confused but with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well with the dog I thought we would get lonely and with the van, I didn't know how much stuff you would bring."

We carried on with slight conversation as we loaded the three bags I have packed. I look back at the old big empty house that I once lives in. The house had dark brown wood siding with a brick cut along the bottom. It was way too big for just my mom and I. It's big empty halls full of memories. Such as when Christina and I plate with an Ouija board in the basement, when my mom caught me kissing boys in the driveway when my mom walked in on Will and me for the first time, and the yelling. Usually, people cry when they go to college like the movies, but I have cried at all. If anything I'm excited to be leaving this horrible place.

"So, why did you do it," she asked in a way that I didn't even have to ask what she was talking about to understand.

" I broke it off because I thought of it as friends with benefits. But he wanted a relationship relationship and I don't want that. So how's it going with you and what's his face?

"His name is Preston. And things are going well."

"No I know about him I'm talking about the other one that you met two weeks ago. Not the boyfriend."

"Oh. He is amazing at like everything! He can cook too; he made this pumpkin thing with rice that was amazing! Plus he gives me things Preston cannot!"

"So you're breaking up with the man who declined a full ride Harvard scholarship for a little community college in California, just to be in the same s

tate as you. The man who has basically done everything for you, you are giving him up for a orgasm and good food?"

"Ha! Preston is no man!"

We both laughed for about five more minutes until we stopped to let the dog out and run. The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet. Little conversations happened here and there. Until we arrived at my next four years, Dartmouth.

 **So that is the first chapter so please comment things that I could do better on! Thanks RR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is chapter 2! I know it's not very good but I'm trying. Enjoy!**

When Christina and I finally found my dorm, it was eight o'clock at night, and we were both exhausted. When we opened the door, it looked like my roommate was ready settled down and has everything unpacked. She was gone which made me a little happy because I don't want to chat right now. The dorm had two twin beds on each wall with windows above the plain white bed frame. Underneath the bed, there were drawers to store clothes and other goods. At the foot of the bed, there was a desk and above the desk had shelf walls on both sides.

"Thanks for driving me on such short notice."

"It gave me something to do, and might as well drive from corner to corner right," she said with a light chuckle

"Hey, are you going to dump Burke? Or are you going to keep cheating on him?"

"I don't know anymore. I go to break it off but then he says no to Harvard."

"I think you should if you really like this Owen guy."

"ok. do you need anything from the car before I go?"

"No, I got everything."

"Bye bitch, don't forget to call!"

"Goodbye whore-"

She was gone before I could finish. My roommate already claimed her side of the room, so I didn't have a choice of bed. On her side, there was a black and white flower patterned comforter with matching pillows; a grey backpack was resting on the back of her chair. She had different textbooks stacked among one another.

When I was completely all done getting my side of the room together, I had a purplish brownish coloured comforter, with brown pillows, all my clothes were packed. I needed sleep seeing as I didn't get any last night. I go to change into my clothes, but then the door opens. The girl standing before me was tall and slim, she had red hair that stopped at her shoulders, and was wearing a white t-shirt with a gean black skirt, with black flats on her feet.

"Hi, you must be Meredith!"

"I am, and I'm guessing your Addison?"

"I am. Do you need help settling in?"

"No, I just finished."

"Ok cool. Are you doing anything tonight." I really don't want to go out partying tonight. Altho I would probably have fun, I cant have a big hangover on my first day of classes."Because there is a party across campus and it could be a fun thing."

I really want to just lie and say I have to pick up my textbooks. Shit, they are sitting on my desk. "I have to run to the store."

"Ok, I could always come and help you then we could go to the party."

"How about I go to the store and you go to the party, then I meet you at the party when I am done at the store."

"Ok great! I am going to change into something else then go," she grabbed her clothes that she was going to change into from under her bed, Changed, Then started walking to the door. She paused," Bye Meredith, see you there. You're not wearing that to the party right".

I was in a light grey t-shirt with my jeans. I would never go to a party wearing this. "No, I was planning on changing before I leave."

She had on the same short gean black skirt but with a black crop top, and a jean jacket, with black high heels.

"bye Meredith, I expect to see you there!" she said with a chuckle as she walked out of the door.

I can't believe that I actually agreed to go to a party tonight. I throw on my Short indigo dress with black wedges. I throw on a black jacket and get out the door. My dorm is at the very end of the so I have a walk to get to the stairs. My feet already are killing me, and I just got to the bus station. From the station, the bus takes me to the safe way in downtown Hanover. I et off the bus and walk the block to get to the store. By now it is 10 o'clock at night, and the parking lot is merely empty except for a few cars scattered here and there.

When I walk in, I go straight to what I needed, toiletries. First I snag the tampons, then it's off to shampoo. I grab my favourite shampoo and conditioner that smells like lavender; Then I go to grab toilet paper because I noticed we didn't have any when I went to the bathroom. I was so hungry so I went to the chip and cracker aisle. inthe chip aisle there was a total of three people including myself. There was a short blond girl in a pink shirt, with matching sweatpants, and a man that has raven coloured curly hair he also had on a red shirt with blue jeans. I started to look for my chips not giving anyone a second thought but then in the corner of my eye, I notice that the man is either staring at me or the girl in the pink jumpsuit thing. I wouldn't mind if he stared at me but then he started to move. He left the aisle and turned left. He was nice to look at when he was here but now that he's gone I can get what I came here to get.

I walk into the cereal aisle to grab some sort of breakfast for myself for the mornings. When I walk in I noticed the man was grabbing some heart health brand off the shelf and puts it into his basket. He walks towards me with a smile. I don't smile back. I'm not sure why I'm just not in a smiley mood. I turn away to grab what came to this aisle to do so I can leave.

I walk to the only check out lane available and the man comes and gets behind me in line.

"Ok that will be 56.79 dollars please." said the cashier ringing me up. I go to grab my purse but it is not in the basket where I left it.

"Ummm, will you give me one second. I dropped my bag that had my money in it."

"Ok, but I won't wait forever. There are people behind you ya know."

I run off retracing my steps for the time I was here. I go through the tampons, Shampoo, toilet paper, chips. When I round the corner into the cereal aisle, my bag is there waiting for me. I walk back to the cashier just to find that my things are gone and the lane empty.

"Excuse me, where are my items?" I ask trying not to sound nasty.

"The man behind you paid. I think he is outside."

"Ok thank you". Why would he buy my items? He pry stole them.

When I walk outside I see the man sitting in one of the blue for sale lawn chairs with his back turned to me. I walk up behind him carefully just in case he is some weirdo with a knife. He startles me when he gets up and turned around holding out my bag with a smile on his lips.

" I can pay you back, what was it 56.79?" I reach into my purse but then he interrupted me.

" No, its ok you don't have to pay me back. I like the colour of your dress by the way."

"Thank you, but seriously take the money."I shove my hand out vigorously but he denied it.

"Seriously, I don't want your money." He says with a laugh.

"Ok well thank you." I walk away trying not to lose it. Oh, shit the party.

"Can I buy you a drink?" I hear him call from behind me. It would pry be better than the party honestly.

I turn to face him." I think you have bought be enough stuff tonight." I say as I hold up the bag. Why the hell not? He seems nice, I mean he bought my groceries for christ sake," Sure." I say with a little uncertainty in my voice.

 **Ok so that was chapter 2. Let me know what you guys think. I know its super corny and stuff but just ignore that. It is my first fanfic ever. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is supposed to take place the morning after chapter 2.**

My whole body hurts. I feel like I might break if I move. I open my eyes and see a yellow wall. What? Where am I? Shit shit shit. I sit up only to realize that I'm in a hotel room naked. Shit. I look over and see the man from the store with the nice hair lying next to me. Also naked. Shit. I get up only to realize that I have class in thirty minutes. Shit. He does have a nice ass though. When I get up he starts to move in the bed a little, I freeze trying not to wake him. I get up and find the dress that I had on last night and throw it on. I leave as fast as I can because of the twenty minutes I have before class starts. I run outside to realize I'm a block away from campus.

I reach my dorm with fifteen minutes to spare. Addison is still asleep which is a good thing because I won't get asked questions about my absence at the party. I quickly change into jeans and a grey sweater throw on my sneakers.

I hear Addison move about the sheets in her bed then sit up.

"Oh hi." She says in a groggy voice

"Hello". I responded while getting up to grab my backpack.

"When's your first class?" She said in a tired voice.

"In 5 minutes."

"What time is it?"

"seven fifty-five."

"Oh crap. I have to be in class at 20. Where we're you last night?"

"Oh I went to the store, then I didn't feel good, so i came back here."

"But you weren't here when I got home around one thirty."

"I was taking a shower in the shower room." This whole conversation was practically a lie.

"Oh. We'll have fun at classes."

"Ok, you too!" I say as I quickly move out of the door.

I make it to my first class with a minute to spare. I walk over to the only seat available next to a boy who looks about my age. He has short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red T-shirt with blue jeans.

"Hey."I heard him say as I got out the textbooks that I needed for the class.

"Hi"

"I'm Alex Karev." He says to me As he holds out his hand.

"Meredith Grey," I respond going to shake his hand.

"So, you want to be a nurse?"

"What?!" I ask in a harsh tone.

"Then why else would you be in this class? You look like a nurse."

"I'm not going here to become a nurse."

"Then why are you here?"

"I am going to be a surgeon," I say with some confidence.

"You won't make it babe." He says in a snarky voice.

"I bet you I will."

"Ok, I bet fifty bucks you won't make it."

"You're on!" I say back.

The rest of my classes went by pretty quick. I talked to more people that seemed nice. I meet a perky blond and her best friend. They all seemed like good people. When I get back to the room Addison is on the phone talking to someone and it seems to be an intense phone call.

"Ok well, I will see you soon."

"Ok bye." She said with a smile.

"Hey!" She looked up at me and smiled."How were classes?"

"Good."

"Are you doing anything next Saturday?"

"Not that I know of why what's going on."

"Well it's my birthday and I was wondering if you could come with my friends and I to get drinks."

"Sounds fun. What time?"

"Well my boyfriend is coming to get me at five-thirty and we are going out to dinner but you could always come."

"Ok, I will not plan anything for next Saturday."

"Great! I can't wait," she said in an excited tone." Well, I am meeting a friend for drinks at 6, so I better get going."

"see you later."

I grab my bag with my textbooks and make sure everything is there before I head out to go to find a place to study. I see a little coffee shop at the corner of a street. I order what I want and sit at a high two person table. I am well into my homework when Cristina starts to call.

"Hey."

"Hey, how's Dartmouth?"

"Its ok I guess. Hows the boy situation going have you broke it off with Burke or Owen?"

"No, not yet. Have you gone to any college parties? Is it like the movies? Have you gotten laid by a hot college guy?"

"Haha and no. I was going to go to a college party but I got laid by a stranger instead."

"Ohh was it good?"

"Very good."

"Well, I need more..." I am writing as Cristina is talking until I hear the doorbell to the coffee shop go off. I look up to see a familiar figure with dark curly hair walk in. My heart stops beating for a split second. I can hear my heart pounding in my ear. Butterflies fly about in my stomach. I listened to Cristina talk and go on and focus on my studies, but I can't help but stare at him. He grabs his coffee and our eyes meet. I instantly turn my head down to my work and listen to Cristina. He starts to walk over to my table.

"Hey." He said with a smile.

"Um, I got to go." I say to Cristina.

"Uh hi."I try and avoid eye contact so I continue what I was working on.

"It's Derek by the way."

"What?"

"My name is Derek."

"Nice to meet you," I say still focused on my school work. We sit in silence for a little until I hear him speak more.

"You're ignoring me. You know you shouldn't ignore me."

"Why is that?" I asked still trying to avoid his icy blue stare.

"Because I'm someone you need to know to love."

"Wow, your full of yourself aren't you," I say back.

"Just Hiding my pain."

"Meredith," I say to him with a smile.

"So whats your story?"

"I don't have a story, I'm just a girl in a coffee shop doing homework," I respond.

"Do you go to Dartmouth?"

"Yes. What do you go there or something?"

"No, I go to Bowdoin, in Maine."

"Why are you here?"

" A party."

"Fun," I say trying to stay somewhat focused on my work.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"Well last time you got me something to drink it ended with sex," I say with a chuckle.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asks

"No," I say as I look up with a smirk.

"Ok, but seriously would you like some coffee."

" Sure, Can I have a cold brew with coconut milk. Thanks."

I continue to study until I finish for the day. I didn't have a lot left so I was able to finish before my coffee arrived. I packed up all my things and by the time I was done, Derek had gotten my drink.

"Thank you so much," I say to him as I get up and put on my coat.

"where are you going now." He asked

" Back to Dartmouth."

"Let me walk you." He insists.

When we walk outside it is a downpour of hail and rain.

" Here I have a car I will drive you."

I get in his car which is an old grey land rover with leather seats, we pull out right away. When we arrive it is still a completing dumping outside.

"Thank you for the drink by the way."

I will admit, the next few minutes were a blur. One minute I am saying thank you and the next my lips are pressed against his and I feel my heart start to beat out of my chest. I feel the butterflies flying about in my stomach. I feel his hands run through my hair then up and down my back. He leans his chair back and I climb onto his lap. My shirt is half off when I hear a knock at the driver side window. We both look up like deer in the headlights. I jump back into the passenger seat and pull down my shirt. As soon as I leave his lap Derek lifts back up his seat and tries to hide his erection.

"Meredith, is that you?" I hear a familiar voice say with a laugh. I look up to see Alex Karev's face peering through the window. I can feel my self-blush and at this point, I am baring my head in my hands. " You won't get fifty bucks this way, Grey!" After his commentary, he disappears into the night.\

I look over at Derek in disbelief. I can't believe I got caught hooking up with someone in a car. Derek has a smile plastered across his face. He starts laughing and after a while, I join in. I look at the time and notice that its almost nine thirty.

"I have to go." I say with a sigh."Thanks again."

"What are you doing Friday night? We could go do something?"

"I don't think I am doing anything Friday," I responded. " Here just call me," I say as I hand him a piece of paper with my phone number on it.

"good night!" He yells at me from the car.

"Night" I respond.


End file.
